If
by morph
Summary: The TARDIS hopes to be able to set things right again... Set during 'Turn Left.' TARDIS POV. Part of my TARDIS 100 series. One shot.


AN/ I started this fic back when I first saw 'Turn Left,' but it wasn't until I got the DVD that I was able to finish it. This is the TARDIS' POV of parts of 'Turn Left.' Part of my TARDIS 100 series. The BBC owns it all.

* * *

I thought she was lost to us forever. Rose Tyler, the Bad Wolf who saved my Doctor in every way she could. We said our good byes, our tearful farewells, and we travelled onwards, never forgetting the blonde girl who looked into my heart.

I shouldn't have underestimated her.

I knew, somehow… that things were _wrong._ This time, this universe wasn't right. Things happened that shouldn't have. People we were supposed to meet weren't there. People had died who should have lived. Why? What had happened?

My Doctor died. I knew it instantly even though he was not near me at the time. I felt his consciousness evaporate and his twin hearts still. I waited for a regeneration that never came. Then I slowly began to die too.

Gone. Gone. Alone forever.

I sat in that flooded area, buried, for many, many months. UNIT eventually dug me up. By then, I was already fading, the light in my rooms dying with the rest of me. I would never fly again, never dance between the stars and swim through the Time Vorex. There was no point in doing so without my beloved Doctor.

They took me to a building to study. I would not allow them to enter me at first. They tried every key they knew, but of course, none would work. One man suggested using a chainsaw and was nearly fired. UNIT knew I was too special for that.

Things carried on like that for a while. More months passed… but then she came. She also knew me instantly, but much more intimately then the UNIT officers. I was too weak at first to take much notice of her, but my interest spiked when she took out a key and unlocked my doors. Feebly, I reached into her mind, and upon recognizing her, hugged her consciousness desperately.

Rose Tyler was back. She was older… more experienced, and she smelled like the other universe. She looked around my dim console room with a calm, sad face, remembering the Doctor in his leather jacket dancing, regenerating, the hugs, the kisses, the running, the brown coat that flapped about as he bounced, never still. She quietly walked up the ramp and trailed her fingers over my controls that were cold and lifeless. The green glow that had once filled this room was vastly faded.

"_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry,"_ she thought, sounding just like him.

She knew her presence here wasn't going to be enough to keep me alive, but it would keep me going long enough to use my power to help set things right. They kept a close monitor on me, slightly nervous that I would power down so completely they'd never get me running again.

"_Soon, this will all be just a bad dream," _Rose assured me. "_If this works, but you have to hold on just a little longer."_

"_If… what… works?" _I asked faintly.

"_You'll see."_

I was sleeping when Donna Noble arrived. Rose had found her and at last convinced her to come along. The UNIT scientists had attached sensors to my outer casing and plugged my console into their machine. My technology was way too advanced and there was no possible way they would be able to grasp the Time Lord science behind it, but they were able to at least skim some of the more basic properties off the top.

I woke up when Donna pushed my door, which was slightly ajar, open and stepped in. Her first reaction was the usual one of amazement that humans get the first time they step inside. I felt almost like I should know her better than I did. She was a complete stranger, yet she was important. Vastly important. I know then that I was right in thinking that things were wrong. It all had to do with the thing on Donna's back. I could distantly feel now the fold in time that she had caused. She hadn't done it intentionally… but still, she had to be the one to set things right.

This also confirmed for me that my Doctor was not meant to be dead, and that I could help Rose, and Donna, to set things right.

After the primary shock wore off, they got Donna a coffee and Rose led her back inside my dark interior to explain things.

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space. This room used to shine with light." She looked up at my central collum, now pale and faded. "I think it's dying." She gently touched my central panel and I responded with a faint, sigh-like hum and slight rise and fall of my Time Rotor. My heart pulled to her.

"It's still trying to help," Rose continued. This was utterly true. I really didn't have anything to lose. If I used my remaining power to help them and it worked, then my situation… everyone's situation… could only improve. If it didn't work… then it would matter to this poor, old machine because I would no longer have the energy to remain alive.

I had nothing to lose… and everything to gain.

"And it belonged to the Doctor?" Donna asked.

"He was a Time Lord. Last of his kind," Rose confirmed.

"But if he was so special, what was he doing with me?"

Ah yes… so the Doctor and I had travelled with Donna before… in another Universe… before everything changed.

"He thought you were brilliant."

I could tell that. Underneath Donna's feisty exterior, she had a brilliant mind, brave, good with numbers… the makings of another fantastic companion.

Donna scoffed and shook her head. "Don't be stupid."

"But you are," Rose insisted. "Just took the Doctor to show you that, simply by being with him. He did the same to me, to everyone he touches." She touched a few of my dead dials, remembering our journeys… Captain Jack… Mickey…

"Were you and him…?" Donna and Rose shared a long glance. I sang for Rose in my heart. Yes, Donna. Yes, they were.

Rose was distracted once again my the thing on Donna's back. She reached out and stroked the back of her shoulder. The Time Beetle rattled at her. Rose gave Donna a look. "Do you want to see it?"

"No," Donna answered. The beetle continued to rattle and Donna lost her nerve. "Go on then."

I knew they were going to use my surface technology to show the thing to Donna, and that it would drain me, but I was ready for it. Donna was, naturally, terrified when she saw it. I took the opportunity to examine the beetle as best I could, and work out when it had first attached itself to Donna, when it had started to feed off of time. By the time the device was powered down, I had pin-pointed the exact place and date. I told the UNIT computers, so Rose was able to tell Donna once she agreed.

This was it. My final effort to help them save the world. I could only do this once, just once. I was unable to fly her there myself, but I could still use the power of my heart, of the Time Vortex, to send Donna back through time to that exact time. I had a feeling that, knowing me, I might get it a bit off, but I had to try my best.

For the universe… for the planet… for my Doctor.

The machine powered up. My rotor churned and lights flashed. I sang out in my heart… and then it activated. Sparks flew. Wind, like when I materialize, rushed around the space. There was a brilliant white light…

And as I faded, having given my last… I prayed that it worked…

***

Everything was fine. I had taken Donna and the Doctor to the Chino-planet of Shan Shen so they could explore the lavish markets.

Suddenly, I felt a pull at my heart… something was happening. There was a sense I had not felt since my Doctor's most recant regeneration. I knew what it was, and I knew that it was wrong. I sent off every alarm, alerted my Doctor, rang the Cloister Bell, lit the room with a fiery red like then the Master had me captured.

The Bad Wolf had returned. The darkness was coming. The universe, all universes needed to be saved.

We took off, hoping that if we made it in time… things would be set right again.


End file.
